1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to an electrical connector with improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A related connector discloses in TAIWAN Patent NO. M299962, issued on Oct. 21, 2006, comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a metal cover covering the insulative housing. The contacts has a pair of sound contacts and a pair of detection pins, each of the contacts has a contacting portion for electrically contacting with a mating connector, and the contacting portions of the sound contacts are located in a same high, the contacting portions of the detection pins are disposed along an upper to lower direction.